


An Unexpected Confession

by GalaxyPixel



Series: Trektober 2020 [19]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Jim think's he's being funny, Love Confessions, M/M, Trektober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Jim needs to confess something to Leonard
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956337
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Trektober 2020





	An Unexpected Confession

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like only a day late, day 18 will hopefully also be here tonight but otherwise tomorrow  
> unbeta'd
> 
> Written for Trektober Day 19: Love Confession

Jim looked at Spock, ignoring his chess game. It was Thursday, their designated chess game day. It took them a long time before somebody won because both were good at chess. And with Spock’s logical approach and Jim’s seemingly random approach, they could never calculate the other’s next steps. So they also thought a long time before they did their next move. Sometimes it took multiple nights before one game was completed. Especially when someone’s mind wasn’t in it. And tonight, Jim’s mind wasn’t in it.

‘’I can’t do this anymore Spock’’

Spock looked up from the chess piece in his hand and stared at Jim. ‘’Can’t do what, Jim?’’

‘’This. Chess. I’m too nervous. I wish it was tomorrow already, then it’s movie night with Bones. I need that. I like your company Spock, but I might cut it short today. I need my sleep, I’m way too nervous for tomorrow. I’m gonna tell him the truth!’’

Spock looked confused at Jim. ‘’Okay Jim, if you wish to end our game now that would be acceptable. It is best if you get as much sleep as you need, especially if you’re nervous about tomorrow. What is special about it?’’

‘’I’m gonna confess to Bones! He’ll never know what hit him!’’

Spock raised an eyebrow while he put the chess pieces to the side. ‘’That is because you will not hit him. Not physically at least.’’

‘’Stop it, Spock. Okay, I will go to sleep, or at least, try to, because I am way too tired to even focus on chess. I’ll make it up next week, and we can have a longer game then!’’

‘’Very well Jim.’’

Jim waved to Spock and left for his own quarters. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow. He had to make the movie night extra special!

Leonard was looking on his PADD at some things. He knew he and Jim promised each other Fridays would be days for them, and he knew that Jim was waiting for him to play the movie, but he really needed to finish this. It was important and he couldn’t just leave it because it was movie night. Jim would get it.

Jim barged in a couple of minutes later. ‘’Bones! You’re late to movie night! Why?’’

‘’I’m busy Jim, I’ll be there later,’’ Leonard didn’t look up from his PADD. He couldn’t lose track of what he was reading now.

‘’But but I made it a special movie night. Please? I really need to tell you something.’’

‘’Jim, can’t it wait? I am really busy right now with work. I can’t lose track of where I am with the reading or I won’t be able to treat the patients correctly. It’s new experiments and they need my input as soon as possible Jim. So it has to wait.’’

Jim paced in front of his desk. ‘’But it’s really important and I have to tell you now. ’’

Leonard signed. ‘’Jim, I’ll be done in like ten minutes, max. Really, just go put the movie on and grab snacks and I’ll be there as soon as possible. ‘’

‘’But Bones, it’s really really important. Please?’’

Even without looking up from his PADD, Leonard knew Jim was doing puppy eyes. He didn’t like how well he knew the man. Because now his puppy eyes were taking effect on Leonard even without eye contact. because Leonard saw them in his head. He really couldn’t deny Jim anything if he looked at him like that.

He put a mark on his PADD where he was and looked up at Jim. ‘’Fine, what is it you need to tell me?’’

Jim smiled and took a deep breath. ‘’I love you.’’

Leonard stared at Jim. He couldn’t say anything. He didn’t expect this. Really? Jim confessed his love now? That couldn’’ wait until later? He noticed Jim kept quiet too, probably waiting for his reaction. Leonard didn’t know what his reaction should be. He wasn’t prepared for this, not at all. He was taking too long with his thoughts because Jim started talking again.

‘’Okay I’m sorry I shouldn’’ have suddenly blurted it out. And I know, this might be sudden, and I know, you’re way too good for me, but I just… I needed you to know’’

Leonard blinked his eyes and looked at Jim. 

‘’Jim, darling. We’re married.’’


End file.
